


Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Nephew!

by Lumelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Peter Parker, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Peter has something important to tell Aunt May. She misunderstands at first.





	Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Nephew!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this thought in my head while watching pregnancy announcement videos and had to get it out.

He wasn’t nervous. No, not at all. If anything, he was possibly quite terrified and about to crawl out of his own skin.

It was probably too late to make a run for it, not that he didn’t consider the possibility. The window was right there, with a couple of leaps he could make it outside. Of course, that would only lead to him stumbling over rather painfully and probably breaking every bone in his body, considering his usual clumsiness, but it might make May forget about this. A worthy trade, really.

Except May was already reaching for the envelope. “So this is what you wanted me to see, right?”

“Um, yeah. It’s. It’s kind of important.” Definitely terrified, building up to near panic as his aunt opened the envelope and drew out the card inside. He’d spent way too long at the store picking the best possible card, and now it seemed stupid anyway.

May let the envelope fall, looking at the card. It was blue and covered in glitter, with huge curly letters declaring, “It’s a BOY!” It was the very definition of unsubtle, but then, this wasn’t exactly the sort of topic that would do well with subtle.

For a moment, Aunt May stared down at the card. Then, she looked up. “Karen, darling. You know I love you no matter what, but for the sake of my poor heart, please don’t tell me you’re pregnant.”

“What?” His voice squeaked in an embarrassing way, but that was the least of his worries right now. “No, of course not! It’s not about a baby, it’s about me!”

May relaxed visibly, but still gave him a serious gaze. “What do you mean by that?”

Well, shit. All his carefully planned words had fled his mind like startled birds. “I… I’m a boy.” That was a start, right? “Like, in my head, I’m not a girl, I’m trans. A trans guy.” He fell silent, not sure his explanation had actually explained anything but fearing he was simply digging himself deeper with every word. His eyes focused on the card in May’s hands, not sure he could face her right now.

“Oh, thank God.” The words made Peter’s head snap up. To his shock, May was… smiling?

“What do you mean?” Peter could barely get the words out.

“Well, I can handle having a nephew. A pregnant niece I wouldn’t be ready for.” She shook her head. “Now, I won’t know everything right away, so you’ll have to help me here, and remind me if I get anything wrong. If that’s all right with you, I’m on your side.”

“Really?” He nearly choked on the word. “You’re — you’re not going to tell me I’m weird or crazy or something?”

“You’re a smart kid, always have been. I know you wouldn’t tell me something like this if you weren’t absolutely sure.” May smiled a bit. “I suppose you won’t want to go by Karen anymore, huh?”

“I, ah. I’ve been thinking about that, actually.” He felt awfully embarrassed, but he had to keep talking or he’d never get it out. “I want to be Peter.”

“Peter Parker. I like it. Feel free to remind me if I forget.” May set down the card, spreading her arms. “Now. Do I get a hug from my favorite nephew?”

Peter wasn’t sure he’d ever had a better hug in all his life.


End file.
